


Here Comes The Sun

by miggy_quotes



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, MI6 Agents, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, U.S. Navy SEALs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggy_quotes/pseuds/miggy_quotes
Summary: Have you ever wondered how a Navy Seal and a MI6 agent could possibly end up as private investigators on Hawaii? Follow along on their journey and learn about their past lives, heartbreaks and relationships. Meet Robin Masters, the guy that writes books based on their lives and find out how things could've been when Thomas Magnum and Juliet Higgins met before Hawaii.
Relationships: Hannah/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins & Robin Masters, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Richard Dane & Juliet Higgins, Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Robin Masters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This is a collab with paulsnspectr (ff.net) and we really hope that you enjoy this story and maybe let us know what you think! English is not our native language so please excuse any mistakes :)

_This was supposed to be the last book of his “White Knight” series and saying that he was scared to start writing was an understatement- he was terrified. He has put blood, sweat and tears into this series over the past 5 years and now it was time to tell the last and final story of the White Knight. Robin Masters felt both happy and sad about the fact that he probably won’t ever write another White Knight novel in his life but all great things must come to an end at some point. He knew he wanted to make this something special. He wanted there to be a big twist at the end, something some readers had hoped for since he wrote the former MI6 agent into his books but no one ever expected it to actually happen. But what they didn’t know is that Robin Masters always knew that he wanted to write exactly this into existence at some point and he probably was going to end his series with that: He just didn’t quite know how yet. The writer took a deep breath and poured himself another glass of scotch. He let his gaze wander through his office and finally opened his laptop. “The end of the beginning.” He mumbled to himself before tightening his shoulders and finally starting to type the first few words._

It’s been a though case but working with Natalie went smoother than he would’ve ever expected so they even agreed to have a drink after to celebrate the solving of their case. He smirked a little thinking about drinking with the former MI6 agent. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find her attractive but he didn’t allow himself to think about her that way so he took a deep breath before entering the bar.

James took in his surroundings. He didn’t know what to expect from a bar in the middle of an Arab war area but it was definitely worse. The song coming from the jukebox was familiar and he was surprised to hear _This Love Will Last_ , an American Rock song, in a place like that. He scanned the room looking for her and there she was: Sitting at one of the chairs by the bar, wearing some dirty flannel over a white cropped top with her hair pinned behind her ears.

Wow. Was the thirst thing that came to his mind. Even with a dirty shirt and messy hair she still took his breath away. He used to imagine how she was like when she still lived in London. He pictured her in fancy blazers and high heels with long wavy hair. But right now all he saw was this Natalie with whom he spent these last months together. He cleared his throat after admiring her from afar for a little too long for his liking and walked up to her.

“You? Here?” He asked teasingly as he took the seat next to her. She rolled her eyes but there was this little smile on her lips she couldn’t hide and it did things to his stomach.

"You invited me. I can be gone in a second if you decide to be all cheeky." She had to laugh though. It was just too much fun to see his shocked expression every time she decided to tease him back.

“I’m not cheeky!” He exclaimed pouting. “I’m just not as boring as your other friends.” A loud laugh escaped her throat.

“Excuse me?” She asked while raising an eyebrow. Sometimes she really just couldn’t believe this man child sitting next to her. “You do realize that all my other friends are yours as well?”

He wanted to answer, maybe even counter, but got interrupted by the bartender placing a glass filled with vodka in front of her. “The hard stuff, huh?”

She couldn’t tell if he was concerned or about to order one too. He seemed to hesitate a little but then gave the bartender a nod. “I would like to have one of those too, please.” He said with a smile before turning back to Natalie “What? Don’t’ look at me like that!” He laughed at her shocked expression. “I can handle the hard stuff as well, you know?” He smirked, trying to figure out what’s going on in her head.

“I just-.” Did she really think that he would be worried? That he still cared after she pushed him away so many times? “Never mind. It was a tough day. We deserve it.”

He looked at her slightly confused. “Don’t know what to say, huh? That’s so unlike you.” He replied but still managed to give her a light smile. He wanted to confess his feelings to her more than once actually but she somehow managed to push him away every time and now he was just exhausted and hurt so he just took what he could get and if having drinks with her and solving cases is all that there was for them, he wouldn’t be complaining about it.

For a moment she couldn’t bring herself to look away. “What is like me?” It was almost a whisper. She didn’t mean to sound that vulnerable but it’s his presence that did these things to her.

This question kind of caught him off guard and he had to let it sink in for a bit before taking a deep breath. “You are confident and sometimes even a little harsh but you would do everything for the people you love...” He started and nervously played around with the ring on his finger. “You always know what to say and you-...” He paused and carefully chose his next words. “You always act like you’re super strong and tough but in reality, you are just scared of getting hurt because you think being vulnerable and showing feelings are signs of weakness but the truth is you’re anything but weak.”

His words sent a chill through her spine at first. It was new to her that someone was able to catch a glimpse behind all her built up walls and in some ways, it was the scariest thing in this world. So she stared at him with wide eyes, not quite realizing what this meant. He couldn’t really try again. Try to not just break down her walls but also worm his way into her closed-up heart. But he did once already and something told her that he probably won’t ever stop and that made her angry because she didn’t want to give in. Or at least she told herself that that’s not what she wanted.

“James..” Her voice didn’t really grow stronger. “That-”

“You don’t have to say anything at all.” He cut her off giving her a knowing look. “Let’s just not continue this conversation because we both know that one of us would get his heart broken and that someone would be me.” He laughed a little but it was more of a panicking laugh rather than an amused one. “Let’s just celebrate our case.” He managed to give her a weak smile.

Her mouth dropped open and she didn’t even know what to say. Did he really just say that to her? Why was she always the bad guy in his eyes? The fact that she wasn't the best at accessing her feelings wasn't new to her but how did he dare to say that like it was nothing?

"What did you just say to me?" It slipped out harsher than she meant it to and also faster because she didn't know if she wanted him to repeat it.

He bit his lip and didn’t say anything for a moment. “You heard me.” That was all he said and he didn’t even dare to look at her. He just gave the bartender a quick smile as he handed him his drink and finished it in one sip.

Natalie really couldn’t believe her eyes. What was he thinking? How could he do this to her? And suddenly all the anger and fear rose in her and she just couldn't handle him sipping his drink like nothing happened. She knew that she was the one who'd usually act like that but everything just became too much.

"Right." In a swift move, she got up from her chair and fiddled some money out of her pockets. "I think I'm done here."

He grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving “No.” He said looking her deep in the eyes. The air was thick and heavy around them but he didn’t even notice because all his attention was on the blonde woman standing in front of him. “You’re not leaving.”

It almost sounded like a threat and she also took it as one. All she felt was his hand pressing into her flesh and his eyes burning marks on her skin. She saw red and the best thing she could think of was raising her other hand and throwing her palm against his right cheek.

His eyes widened as he stumbled backwards and his hand touched his face right where she hit him. “Wow-..” He almost whispered and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. “I always knew you thought of me as quite an asshole but I didn’t think you would ever actually slap me.” He shrugged before he tightened his shoulders and took a step closer towards her.

“You know...” He whispered. His face was now dangerously close to hers. “You could do it again if you want to.”

She could smell his breath - vodka and lemon - and it sent shivers down her spine. While his presence was unbearable just a few seconds ago she now wanted nothing else. Having him so close has always done those things to her: She felt heat rising from her lower belly and goosebumps forming on her neck and arms. It was like he made her face all her fears and dreams at once.

"What do you want? Don't you understand that I can't-"

“Bullshit.” He said in a rough tone. “There is a difference between can’t and don’t want to.. you know?” He wasn’t even looking at her instead his eyes were glued to her lips. He wanted to kiss her, press her body against that freaking bar and make her beg for more. But he couldn't. Not until she said the things he wanted to hear and that he knew she was also feeling them. "You do know.. I love you, Natalie" He closed his eyes and once again came dangerously close to her lips. "You know that too, right?"

She didn’t even dare to look back at him and tried keeping her gaze tied to her feet. Feeling him so close to her almost made her drop to her knees. It was long no secret anymore- James Rojas was her greatest weakness and God knew she hated that. She never planned on falling for him but when she just couldn’t fight her feelings anymore she indeed fell for him and she fell hard.

“Don’t.” She whispered shaking. “Please- James...” Her eyes were filled with tears and she had to hold onto one of the chairs because otherwise, she might have just fainted right on the spot.

“Say it.” He whispered against her lips. “Say it and I’m yours.”

She wanted to say it. She wanted to give in and tell him she loved him, that she always had. But she couldn’t. Not now. And then it was like her body and her brain weren’t connected anymore: She lifted her gaze and locked her eyes with his while moving her lips closer and closer to his. While both of them couldn’t believe what was happening, it was also something that they couldn’t really stop now. Truth is they also didn’t want to.

So not just Natalie but also James gave in, realizing that they both wanted different things from one another and that there was just one thing that they both longed for. Therefore he closed his eyes again already reaching out for her waist as he pressed his lips on hers.

Feeling his lips on hers felt like coming home. She could taste the liquor and slowly let her tongue slide over his lips which made him moan silently. She opened her mouth a little, breathing against his lips. “I want you.” She whispered throatily and met his darkened eyes. In the short silence between them she noticed that the song from earlier kept repeating itself over and over again.

_If I had to tell now the way I feel about you,_

_I'd say nothing_

She never saw him like that and it made her want him even more. The hand she just slapped him with stroked his red cheek. “I want you now.”

_Cause when I try to tell how I feel_

_You know I'd only end up crying_

She leaned into him again and immediately felt his tongue asking for permission to thrust into her mouth. Her hands traveled down his back and she granted him permission while pressing herself even closer against his body, feeling his dick poke against her thigh. A surprised moan escaped her throat as their tongues started dancing the same dance. “Please.” She almost bagged panting “I really need you.”

_This love will last_

_This love will last_

He hated and loved her begging at the same time but he sure as hell wanted to put an end to it right now. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him. If the rest of the bar guests would have cared they could have seen quite a show.

She bit her lip and moaned a little as she could feel his hardened member being pressed against her pulsating center. “Take me out of here.” She whispered into his ear before softly nibbling his earlobe and placing kisses down his neck.

A low moan escaped him and he rushed out of that shitty bar just to press her at its wall in the next second. It was dark and cold but all he needed to see was her glowing face and all he needed to feel were her thighs wrapped around his waist and her breasts pressed against his chest.

“James-...” She moaned against his lips as he pulled her into a passionate kiss

“Mhm?” He whispered as he let his hand slide inside of her jeans, pushing aside her panties and feeling his fingers being coated in her juices. “Holy shit.” He breathed heavily into the kiss and he felt his dick twitch. “You’re so wet.”

She moaned at that and digged her nails into his shoulder. It was somehow an odd feeling to do all the things she dreamed of for so long but it also felt so right. So she ground down on him once again, suddenly pressing his fingers into her. “Oh- oh my god!” She gasped for air and threw her head back.

The feeling of her tight walls clenching around his fingers almost drove him over the edge already and he slowly started thrusting in and out of her. He brought his face to her ear and whispered. “Moan for me.”

And she did. So loud that the guys in the bar for sure heard it and their collogues back at the base four miles away probably did too. She whimpered at the thought of him commanding her like that and already dreamed about the feeling of his dick while riding his fingers.

“I-..” She whispered moaning “I wanna come around your hard dick!” She looked at him with nothing but lust and desire in her eyes and he couldn’t help but moan at her words.

“Fuck..” He groaned and started unbuttoning his pants with one hand while still fucking her good with his fingers.

She had no idea how he managed to do that but she didn’t care, kept moaning and gave him everything she had. She could feel how close she was already and watched every move he made to finally feel him inside of her.

He pulled down her jeans and pushed her panties aside before letting his dick slide through he wet folds, his fingers still buried deep inside of her. Coating himself in her juices was probably the most erotic thing he ever experienced. “Shit.” He moaned into her ear “Are you-?” He gave her a questioning look.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” She whispered back panting and visibly struggling to speak. “Just- fuck me please.” She added, already struggling to keep her eyes open. With her next begging whimper they fell shut because he didn’t let her wait any longer.

They fit perfectly in every way. He filled her up completely and that feeling overwhelmed her so much she was fighting some tears.

“Oh- James!” She cried out while digging her nails deep into his shoulders, eyes wide open and mouth agape.

In that moment he couldn’t believe his luck. At all. His eyes were glued to her face and while he was trying to built up a steady rhythm his hand wandered to her clit once again and rubbed it slowly with his thumb to offer her an even harder climax.

“Oh- oh my god!” She whined under his touches. “Please don’t stop! Shit- Right there, yes!” She moaned loudly while moving her hips hard against his.

As if he would ever stop anyway. “Shit- You’re so tight!” He groaned into her ear before bending down to suck her tits through the fabric of her shirt. It made him go even faster as he felt her nipples so hard and ready to be touched and heard her screaming out what she wants so carelessly like she never did before.

Her moans became louder and louder the closer she got to her climax and she literally fucked his mouth with her tongue silently begging him to make her come. She could hardly keep up to his tempo but also needed it just like that. Another loud moan escaped her and made her whole body tremble. Electricity rushed through her body and she felt her walls tightening hard around his big cock. “James I-“ She gasped in pleasure. “I’m so close.” She whispered moaning leaving marks on his back.

He did just the same, sucking her neck hard and breathing against her bruised skin. “So am I, Baby.” Being painfully hard, both waiting for the release, he grabbed her ass cheeks once again, trapping her between himself and the cold wall behind her. She came closer and closer with every thrust until suddenly she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Waves of pleasure hit her body and she felt like the earth stopped spinning as she reached her climax. She cried out his name and ground down on his hips as her walls tightened hard around him.

He followed her right after and pulled her in his embrace even more while emptying himself deep inside of her. The scent of her arousal and perfume mixed together hit his nose as he buried his face in her hair trying to catch his breath again. She closed her eyes and let herself fall against his chest. The feeling of his warm liquid deep inside of her sent shivers through her body in the best way possible and she softly ran her fingers over his chest. As she finally caught her breath again she looked up and met his eyes. For the first time she truly noticed all of the pure love in his eyes and it suddenly brought tears to her own. A quiet sob followed immediately and again she hid her face in crook of his neck.

He looked at her in surprise as he literally expected every reaction but not this one. “Hey... You okay?” He whispered worried and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Did I hurt you?” All the color suddenly disappeared from his face and he looked at her concerned because even the thought of him hurting her, him being the one that caused her tears- it literally killed him.

"No." It was barely a whisper but she wanted to assure him that everything is fine, knowing how worried he'd be. "I-" She slowly looked up at him and stroked his cheeks with shaking hands and a weak smile on her lips. "I love you."

His eyes widened and he couldn’t believe what she just said. Could it really be? Was this really happening? Did she really just say those magical three words to him? She did. It took him a moment to process what she just told him but when it finally hit him-that she loved him the same way he loved her- his heart skipped a beat and he looked at her with the widest smile on his lips.

“I love you, too Natalie.” He whispered softly and cupped her cheek. She leaned into him once more and chuckled before whispering "Lucky me."

“No.” He replied still smiling at her. “Lucky me.” And with that he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Truth is Natalie Stewart was James Rojas’s whole world.

_Robin took a deep breath as he clicked the Save button and closed his laptop. He decided to read through it and make some corrections later. Now was not the time. He got up from his chair and walked out on the balcony taking in the view in front of him. Next to his apartment in London and loft in Manhattan, Hawaii has always been his favorite place. It gave him the kind of peace he wished for his friends to experience after everything they’ve been through. Thinking back was now able to put a smile on his face though. He liked to remember the time they spent together and the blooming relationship of two young people he got to witness. Robin was curious to see his friends reaction when they realized the characters are based on them. Even though he knew they would probably kill him he was glad to be the one who gave them the final push because he was done watching them act like there was nothing between them._

**Author's Note:**

> The story will basically start with chapter 2 as a flashback!  
> -  
> IG:  
> miggy_quotes  
> paulsnspectr


End file.
